


A Cure for Bug Bites (for /d/)

by freeiphone4s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeiphone4s/pseuds/freeiphone4s
Summary: Your girlfriend has always been unhappy with her modest chest and decides to try and remedy the situation. It works a little better than expected. This story is told through a series of vignettes following the daily life of you and your increasingly busty girlfriend.
Kudos: 16





	A Cure for Bug Bites (for /d/)

Prologue: 

"Oh, fuck! Yes, babe, just like that!" 

Your girlfriend screams out in ecstacy as she frantically grinds and rolls her hips on yours. She grips your wrists tightly as she uses your hands to massage and fondle her breasts, the palm sized mounds squishishing and gliding under your hands as her hard nipple tickles your palm. You pinch one of pink nubs, rolling it between your fingers, causing Beatrice to twitch and clamp down on your member. You both climax, your lover leaning down and pulling you into a forceful kiss as she moans into your mouth.

As your orgasms subside, Beatrice slowly dismounts and cuddles up to you.

“Was that good for you?” she asks.

“It was amazing, honey,” you huff as you give her a peck on the cheek. 

You tie off the condom, toss it in the trash by the nightstand, and go back to enjoying the afterglow with your lover. She wordlessly plays with your hair as she waits for you to recover. Your girlfriend has the sex drive of Dionysian nymph and the stamina to match, so she was in tip top shape after that round, much to your embarrassment. It was pretty hot getting fucked into a puddle by her and knowing that she could have done it twice more though.

“Hey, babe,” She says in a small voice.

“mmhm?”

“You know how I've never been happy with my breasts?” 

“Yeah?” you respond, unsure of where she was trying to push you. Bea has a very obvious fixation on breasts—she plays with hers constantly and will usually enlist you for help if you're available, but she's remarked to you in the past that she wishes hers were bigger. She told you one time that she wished she was bigger than her mom, whom she was very quick to point out had K cups while she was stuck with “bug bites”. 

“Well,” she says, averting her gaze,“I got a bonus from work, and I wanted to do something to celebrate, and I kinda ordered some boob pills—I don't really think they'll work or anything, but I just wanted to try them.”

You pull your nervous lover in a tighter embrace. You had reassured her in the past that you loved her as she was: smart, fun to talk to, a great companion, in and out of bed; but her desire to be bustier clearly ways heavy on her.

“Whatever you want to do, I'll be here for.”

Her expression warms up, clearly relieved whatever blow back she was expecting never came. She gives you a kiss...and another. It wasn't hard to flip her switch. Looks like your break is over.

~~~~~ 

You're sitting at your computer, writing some work emails, when suddenly Bea calls for you from the couch.

“Hey babe, can I borrow you for a sec?”

“Yeah, what's up?” You ask as you set down your laptop and walk to what passes for a living room in your apartment. Bea is sitting on the couch, topless, her t shirt and her, now too small, bra tossed carelessly on the floor.

“My titties are soooo sore, can you give them a massage for me?” she says with the best puppy eyes she can muster.

“They're sore because you play with them all day,” you pretend to admonish her as you kneel in front her and slide your hands onto her delicate breasts.

“I cant help it, they just feel too good~ And I have my lovely boyfriend to help me with them.”

Your girlfriend had been taking those pill for a few weeks and they were working extremely well. The small buds on her chest were starting to bloom, now filling your hands. They feel tight under your touch as you gently cup them in your palms, the skin not being able to keep up with the rapidly expanding tissues below.

“Ahhh, that feels so good,” your lover sighs. You were happy for her. She was overjoyed the first day she noticed her bra was tight, opting to continue wearing it as her chest slowly overwhelmed the cups to savor the feeling of something being too small in the chest. They had also gotten much more sensitive; she even managed to cum once just from you playing with them.

You feel a hand gently press on the back of your head. You look up to see Bea, head lolled back and face flushed. She guides your head down to her chest while her other hand slides down the waist band of her pants. You take the her teat into your mouth and start to gently lick and suck her nipple. She moans as you kiss and fondle her chest, frantically playing with herself as the sensations overtake her.

You freeze in surprise, a warm liquid splashing on your tongue as your girlfriend's body relaxes in orgasm. It has a sweet, creamy flavor as you swallow it.

“Holy shit, is that milk? That was so hot,” she gasps as you pull back. Small white beads form around her areola as your mouth releases, the other having noticeable beads of milk running down her chest. “Is that what it feels like for dudes?” she asks.

“I don't know,” you say confused.

“It just felt like there was pressure in my tits, and then when I came, it just shot out—it felt amazing!” Without waiting for your response, she grabs your hand and yanks you to the bedroom, “I need to feel that again!”

~~~~~ 

You drop a box of dry pasta in the shopping basket hanging on your arm.

“Alright, all we need is some cream for the sauce and we're ready,” you say, looking over your shoulder at Bea. She decided to come shopping with you today, which is somewhat unusual; she leaves the cooking up to you, and you were too tight on the purse strings to let her just chuck her favourite junk foods into the basket, but today she wanted to come along.

“Hey,” she whispers in your ear, “did you notice that guy staring at my chest?” She giggles in glee, lavishing in the passing gaze of a man at the end of the isle, and the jealous stares of his wife as she drags him away. Your girlfriend was putting on quite a show—you couldn't help but stare yourself. She was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a tucked in, white button down shirt that was much too small. Her chest pulled the fabric tight, gaps forming between the buttons, not quite wide enough to expose the bra that she was spilling out of. The Pills were continuing to work their magic, pushing your girlfriend past the E range. She had finally stopped wearing her old A cup bras, but the Cs she replaced them with were already outclassed. She also took the time to wrap her hair into a neat bun before leaving, when she usually just rocks her bed head, making it obvious her intentions were to show off. 

Your sexy librarian girlfriend pulls close to you, wrapping herself around your free arm as you both walk toward the dairy section, the envious stares of the other customers running down your back as Bea's breasts mash against your side and arm. You were happy that Bea was feeling better about herself, and you were enjoying having more of her to play with, but the exhibitionist streak her new chest was bringing out in her...

You arrive at the row of refrigerators and spot your prize behind the glass: one pint of heavy cream. Organic.

“You know,” Bea whispers in your ear, “pretty soon you could use mine.” You blush and look down to see your girlfriend smirking at you with flushed cheeks, bringing her arms together to flaunt her new found cleavage. You glance back to the fridge, flustered , and open the case. The door stops short and you hear a stifled moan. Looking to your girlfriend, you see her hunched forward, arms wrapped around her chest. You stammer out an apology for whacking her with the door and she looks up at you with wide eyes.

“Babe, I think there's a problem,” your girlfriend says, embarrassed as she removes her hands to reveal two large wet spots on the front of her shirt. You stare for a second, amazed.

“Sorry, honey, put this on,” you put down the grocery basket and hand your jacket to Bea. She slides on the over sized garment, sticking close to you to prevent any onlookers from catching sight of her predicament. She sucks in her chest as she zips up the front and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks babe,” she says as she sidles up to you, careful this time to keep her chest away from the arc of the dairy case door. You open the fridge, slowly this time, and grab grab the carton. “Do you want to try milking me when we get home?” she whispers as you walk to the checkout.

~~~~~ 

You hear the distant sound of traffic through your bedroom window as the morning sun pours in. You look away from your book to see Bea, resting her head on your shoulder and playing on her phone. You can't see the screen from your angle, but you know that look on her face well enough to know it's porn. 

You can feel the pillowy softness of her bust pressed against your side. She sticks close to you when you sleep and it makes for a heavenly morning, waking up with your lover at your side and the biggest tits you'd seen on her a girl her size pressed against you. It's a good thing that you loved her like you did—you were always a breast man, but you don't know if you could do with less after being with her, or with a partner who wasn't as focused on them as she was. It was always cute when she'd rush over to you, topless with a measuring tape in her hand, “I grew another centimeter!” she'd shout before jumping you; or when she'd adamantly explain the difference between UK and US cup sizing and how she felt UK was superior.

“Hey, babe,” she squeaks as she puts her phone down.

“What's up?”

“Do you mind if we try something?”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“I want to give you a n-nursing hand job,” she stammers a bit, clearly nervous about how you'd react. You'd caught some of her milk in your mouth before, during standard nipple play, but this is the first time she's pitched nursing.

“That sounds great,” you respond enthusiastically. You hadn't mentioned wanting to drink from her before, but you felt something stirring in you recently when she casually milked herself into your coffee one morning and are very happy she asked first.

“Ok!” she shoots up, folding her legs and gesturing for you to lie down. You comply, laying across her lap, resting your head on her thigh. It feels softer than before? She has been eating a bit more, you chalked it up to the calories going to milk, but maybe her chest wasn't the only thing growing. You don't have any time to consider the implications before she plops one of her hefty breast in your face. You take the stiff teat into your mouth and start to gently suck. The flow of warm milk is gradual at first, starting as a few spare drops before becoming a steady stream. It's flavor is very sweet, and it has a very silky mouth feel; almost like heavy cream without making you sick after drinking more than a table spoon.

“That feels so gooooood,” she purrs. “You seem to be enjoying it too,” she says as she delicately wraps her hand around your stiff cock. Her other hand starts to gently play with your hair. “You look so cute down there,” she softly coos. You both sit there idly, for a few minutes, slipping into trances as you drink, Bea occasionally providing words of affirmation and “good boys”.

You feel utterly at peace right now. The warm cream and hair play primes you, allowing the gentle words of appreciation from your lover to echo around in your head while she tenderly caresses your shaft. You don't even notice your eyes drift closed as your mind reclines, allowing the bliss to wash over you.

“Feeling relaxed now?” she lilts. You slowly nod in response. “Good boy.”

You were wholly unprepared for this type of pleasure. Bea was usually so passionate in her love, a fuck you into the mattress type of girl that saved all the sweet stuff for after the show, but this is a moment where you get to experience the most tender and caring part of her upfront. It feels like pure intimacy, without the pretense of orgasm driving events. You almost forget that she has her hand on your dick, so lost in the peace of head pats and warm milk.

Before long,a tense feeling starts to slowly build in your member as your lover continues to lazily stroke it. Her words have devolved into purrs as she gets lost in her own bliss. You climax, but instead of the intense head rush of pleasure you got from spending the night with Bea, this was like slowly being wrapped in a velvet blanket, every shot expelling the last bits tension in your body. 

“Holy shit, that was incredible,” you monotone, still drunk from pleasure.

“I know, I had no idea it would feel like that,” she says, never removing her hand from your hair. “You know,” she blushes, “if you want to stay like this a bit longer, my other boob is still full.” 

“I think I'd like that,” you say, slowly wiggling yourself into position to receive her other tit. 

~~~~~ 

“Hey, babe!” Bea calls for you from her desk, “Can you come here for a minute!” You set down your phone and walk over to her “office,” finding her in her usual working state: hunched over in her chair, no shirt, sweat pants, and brow furrowed. Undoubtedly the latest in the string of freelancers her manager hired fucked something up and she's knee deep in it.

“What do you need?”

“Can you rub my shoulders? They're killing me,” she complains.

You set your hands on her shoulders and start to gently work them. Her muscles feel like they're pulled tighter than bridge cables and she's loaded with knots. You slowly start to work them out, your girlfriend letting out periodic sighs as you take the tension from her muscles. You notice that her back is picking up more tone, no doubt from the constant strain of her favourite burdens.

“Thanks babe, you have no idea how much this helps.”

“Was this what you had in mind when you took those pills? Extra shoulder rubs?” You joke.

“It is a nice side effect. The bigger problem is this fucker who doesn't even know what a namespace is,” she vents to you about the latest displays of incompetence she's been subjected to.

“Still, dont you usually wear a bra working? What happened to the ones you borrowed from your mom?”

She looks back at you with a shit eating grin, “Too small now,” and returns to typing. You're surprised. You glance over her shoulder and see the twins hanging in all their glory. It was easy to get desensitized to her rack since she generally preferred going topless now, but now that you've been reminded, you're amazed at how absolutely huge they are; your once flat girlfriend was now just a couple inches short of resting in her lap with her awful posture. Maybe it's because they are growing so quickly, but they are incredibly perky, the smooth, milky skin holding taught in perfect tear drop shapes. The tag you saw in the laundry said she was wearing a 36K a few days ago, but that band was way too big, and she wore bras until she was exploding out of them—just how big was she now? 

“Thanks again, babe,” Bea says as she leans back in her chair and stretches, “that really helps.”

“Any time,” you respond before planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Can I ask one more favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I'm feeling a little full, can you help me?” She pleads, putting on a fake pout while, as if on queue, a few beads of milk appear on her thick pink nipples.

“Of course.” Since the first morning she gave you that nursing hand job, drinking from Bea had become a regular occurrence, in and out of bed. It quickly became both of your favourite way improve the cuddling experience; it was far more intimate for both of you than the bland kisses less fortunate couples were forced to make do with.

Bea taps out the last of her code before her break and kills the monitor. You both take the two steps from her desk to the bed and flop down, wrapping each other in a warm embrace as you latch onto the first milky breast.

~~~~~ 

You and Bea walk through the mall hand in hand. You're sure you're attracting a plethora of stares from the truants and mall walkers around, but you've both become numb to them at this point. Your girlfriend just got a promotion the other day and decided to celebrate by taking you on a mall date, with a bottomless food court platter and one(1) item of your choice from Spencers. 

You give your girlfriend the last bite of the soft pretzel you were sharing and she scarfs it down. You noticed that as her body is working harder to keep her breasts growing and pumping out milk, she's been eating much more. 

“Thanks for coming out today, babe,” she says contentedly.

“Anything for my little project manager,” you say with a peck on the cheek, “where to now?”

“Well, it's time for your real gift,” a devious smile flashes on her face as she wordlessly guides you to a lingerie shop. “I need new underwear and you're going to pick them.” She locks her arm with yours as she pulls you into the place men fear to tread.

“Wel-!” The saleswoman tries to welcome you both, but loses her voices and goes bug eyed at the sight of the girl with two beach balls stuffed in her shirt.“Welcome, what can I do for you two today?” She coughs nervously, unable to pry her eyes away.

“Hi, I was looking for a new lingerie set, and I need a new hip measurement,” your girlfriend beams.

“Okay...I can, uh...We don't have much that can accommodate, your...uh.... a woman of your build... in the chest,” the woman's speech is filled with awkward pauses and gesticulations, “but we have a selection of baby doll sets that could work. If you'll follow me, I'll take you back to our seamstress and she'll take your hip measurement.” The woman nervously guides Bea to a room in the back, past the “no husbands or boyfriends” sign, leaving you awkwardly standing by the register as the other patrons give you shocked looks. You hear an older woman shout “Jesus Christ!” from the back and the worker returns.

“It'll will just be a minute sir,” she assures you. You both stand there awkwardly for a minute before she asks you in a hushed tone, “So...uh... are they real?” You nod. She doesn't respond but looks off into the distance.

It's not long before Bea returns with a wide smile on her face. The saleswoman guides you both to the baby doll sets before retreating to the safety of the counter. 

“Sooo, which ones catch your eye?” Your girlfriend inquires. You're unsure of where to start, staring at the intimidating wall of colored lace and straps. You haphazardly point to a set on the rack, a strapless sage green top with a fluffy trim and a matching pair of floral lace tangas. “Oooooh~ So you like them like that.” Bea teases as she grabs her size from the rack and pulls you to the dressing room.

She disappears behind the thick purple curtain and starts to hum a tune as you hear the sounds of her stripping. There's a hardy slap you recognize as her breasts colliding with her stomach as they slide out of the custom ordered sports bra she wears out.

“Can you hold these for me dear?” She giggles as she sticks her fist out of the curtain, dropping a pair of sopping wet nursing pads into your hands. You clutch them tightly, half out of surprise and half out of desire to keep them out of view from prying eyes. The warm milk releases from the cotton pads in your grip, coating your palms in the sweet liquid. Your eyes dart around to check if anyone noticed, but thankfully it doesn't seem so.

“Alright, babe, I'm ready. Come on in.” You quickly duck through the curtain and are speechless at the sight. The strapless top hangs enticingly from the top of Bea's chest and shoulders, the poofy trim seemingly inviting you touch it. The sheer green curtain of lace hanging from it seems to float around her, highlighting every curve of her body, the subtle ridges and valleys in the fabric drawing your eye to every sexy inch at once and giving an ethereal glow to her skin. The hem forms a rainbow shape, the front of the garment being pulled noticeably higher by the creamy white orbs hanging down to your lovers waist. The delicate lace forms steep piles where it drapes over her massive breasts, emphasizing their shape and heft but obscuring just enough to make you want to rip the flimsy garment off her. Despite offering no support, it somehow gives the illusion that her already impossibly perky breasts were even bigger, more taught, and begging to be squeezed and caressed. 

“So you like it?” she flirts.

“I love it!” you say a little louder than you intended, making your lover blush. 

“It feels great,” she says, gently sashaying to show off the flow of the garment and the way her chest is free to swing and jiggle at the slightest move. “And look at this,” she says as she turns around and leans forward, giving you a picturesque view of her peachy rump wrapped in the tight panties, “your cooking's gotten too good, I went up a size.” She gives her butt a cute little wiggle to drive her point home. 

“God you're so hot,” you let slip under your breath while you try desperately to fight the urge to rip everything off her right here in the dressing room. She smiles at back you, getting on her tip toes before wrapping her arms around your neck. 

“Love you too, babe,” she whispers. “So should we try another?”

“I think we have to buy this one,” you say, noticing the two new wet patches on your shirt after Bea releases you from the hug. It takes your girlfriend a second to figure out what you mean, before picking up on the matching dark spots on the front of the top.

“O-oh.”

The cashier gives you the look of a vietnam vet as she rings you up. You and Bea hurry to the car, anxious to try it on at home.

~~~~~ 

“Babe come cuddle me!, It's cold!” Bea cries for you from her desk. You walk into the bedroom and see her sitting in her office chair, keyboard propped on her breasts, and wrapped in a blanket. She stands up and gestures for you to sit down in her chair. You comply and she promptly plops down in your lap and resumes working.

“Thanks babe,” she says you wrap your arms around her waist, her breasts pinning your arms to her stomach. “When is the heat coming back?”

“Dunno, the super said probably middle of next week.”

“Well you're just gonna have to be my hot water bottle until then,” she declares.

“Want me to get you more blankets?” you inquire as you watch her hammer out code over her shoulder.

“Nah, they don't work,” she says without looking away from the screen, “my tits hold them out to much and cold just gets in from the bottom. I hope your editor understands that you've got family business to attend to.”

“Publishing's been delayed anyway, he'll be fine.”

~~~~~~ 

You're hit with a cold gust as you open up the fridge. Looks like you'll be due for another grocery run tomorrow; the fridge is pretty bare, all the leftovers are gone and Bea's ever increasing appetite means you probably only have one days worth of food left. The only part that's full is the shelf reserved for your girlfriend's milk. You grab one of the glass carafes and shut the door.

Returning to the table, you pour your girlfriend's milk over you depressing bowl of plain cornflakes and add a splash to your coffee. You look across the table at Bea. Her hair is tied back and her skin is dewy with sweat from her morning yoga, her bust bursting out of every side of the overstretched sports bra. Looks like she's due for a new one soon, the elastic in the fabric has clearly given up the ghost, her tits filling her lap and jutting out over an elbow length in front her. Even when it was new it basically just guarded her nipples from grazing the floor when she did her positions, but you weren't sure if this one could survive another session without splitting—even if that would be fun to watch. 

You slowly work at your cereal as you watch your girlfriend demolish the eggs and fruit salad you made her. She has to sit at the table sideways now to get close enough to reach her plate comfortably, and it never fails to put a smile on your face watching her reach over herself to cut bites. 

“Just cereal today?” she asks you as she wipes her fingers on the napkin she keeps on her chest. “You know you, I can just make breakfast for you,” she smirks as she smushes her breasts together, causing them to jiggle in the overtaxed bra.

“Yeah, I'm trying to lose some weight. I've been drinking too much from you, so I gotta cut back somewhere.” 

“Aww, but you're hot chubby,” she moans.

“Well we spend all our clothes money on keeping your girls in check, I need to hold onto these pants a while longer.” 

It was getting harder to keep up with Bea's milk production. As nice as a liquid diet sounded, you could only drink so much. Your girlfriend was putting out a little over a gallon a day now, and that was after you got your share. She told you a couple months ago that she stopped taking the pills, but she was still growing and putting out more milk. It was coming a bit slower now, but you do have some concerns about what managing it all could come to. Thankfully you guys got in contact with the local maternity ward a while ago and they were more than happy to take your overflow, so at least you don't have to worry about storage. “Speaking of, the fridge is full again, do you wanna run by the hospital in a minute?”

“Yeah, sure,” she says as she stands up to put her plate away, “I'll grab the cooler.” Suddenly a loud ripping sound fills the kitchen. Her sports bra, in an act of revenge for the abuse it's endured, splits down the middle, sending Bea's tits exploding forward. One of the twins swings violently into the side of the table, sending the milk carafe to the floor. It explodes on impact, sending nearly a gallon of milk all over the floor. “Shit!,” she exclaims. Your girlfriend shuffles in place for a minute, craning her neck to try and find her feet. “Sorry babe, you've gotta handle this, I can't see the glass.”

“I got it,” you say, carefully avoiding the shards and trying not to slip as you retrieve the broom. Bea watches, as you carefully sweep up the glass.

“Sorry about that,” she apologizes sheepishly.

“It's no problem,” you assure her as you dump the glass shards in the garbage. She blushes as you take her by the hand and guide her out of the kitchen, careful to help her avoid slipping. “Get dressed and grab the cooler, I'll wipe this up,” you say with a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks babe, love you,” she says.

“Love you too,” you say as you pick up the paper towels from the counter.

~~~~~ 

The hot water of the bath relaxes your muscles after another night with your insatiable lover. Bea rests in your lap, back pressed against your chest while her nearly exercise ball sized tits dominate the rest of the tub. They were packed tight against the walls while their tops spill over the brim. She leaked pretty constantly these days, so occasional you'd see drops of milk drifting up through the bath water like smoke from a candle.

“You really know how to make a girl feel special,” she whisper into your ear as you wrap your arms around her waist.

“You are special, honey,” you say in a sleepy voice, resting your head on her shoulder. She giggles a bit and leans her head against yours.

“For real though, thank you for putting up with me and my tits,” she says in vulnerable tone, “it was a little scary when the kept growing after I stopped the pills, but you've been so helpful...”

“Oh these?” You say, as you gentle run your hands across the bottoms of the soft globes, causing Bea to shiver. “Trust me, it's no problem at all—you're the only person happier with them than I am,” you say.

“You spoil me,” she sighs. “Hey... can you do that again?”

“This?” you say, as you gently tease her breasts with the tips of your fingers.

“OoOh Y-yeah, that,” she says through shuddering breaths, “god, they just keep getting more SENSITIVE!” She uncontrollably blurts as you roughly grab handfuls of her milk bloated chest. The force of your grip causes them to shoot out jets of milk into the tub, creating great clouds of white in the bath water. “Fuck, you're so lucky I love you. Keep doing that!” She commands, reaching her hand around to play with your rapidly swelling member.

You kiss your lovers neck as you play with her titanic endowments. She lets out strained words of encouragement as you rub and squeeze her tender mounds, they completely overwhelm your hands, the heavy flesh gently wrapping around your hands as you push into them, as if they were trying to keep you from letting go. The tops visible over the surface of the water shake and jiggle as you play with them, sending waves through the water that lap the sides of the tub. Her milk flows freely now, the streams gradually turning the bath cloudy, then solid white.

Your lover uses her other free hand to tease her lips in tandem with her strokes. She pumps your shaft frantically, her hands gliding up and down its length sending shivers up your back. 

You both watch as the water level rises, creeping slowly to the overflow drain as more milk pours out. The sweet smell of Bea's cream fills the room like a thick fog as the steam carries it into the air. The heavenly aroma amplifies the pleasure you're give to each other and you lock into a deep kiss in the final moments before your climaxes.

Bea moans into your mouth as her back arches and her legs twist. Your brain floods with pleasure as you fire ropes into the white like you've both made. 

The surface of the water gradually calms as you two lie still against each other, basking in the afterglow.

“We'll have to find a place with a bigger tub if we want to keep doing this,” she mutters blissfully.

“I look forward to it.”

~~~~~ 

You're woken from your afternoon couch nap by the wind being forced of you lungs. The book falls off your face and look up to see your wife, kneeling next to the couch with a smirk on her face, her enormous breasts covering you from neck to knee, still wobbling from the impact.

“Oops, sorry~ I didn't see you there.”

“What's up, honey,” you gasp, having a hard time catching your breath with the full weight of her chest bearing down on you.

“Just finished work and wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Was just getting a nap. You sure you're not still growing?” you say with a cough.

“Nah, I don't think so. The tape still reaches the same spot, and my milk outputs the same. Do you want them bigger?”

“I don't know, this could get dangerous,” you reply, trying to gently break her pin.

“Ooh, careful babe,” she coos, “they're still sensitive from the pump.” She graciously stands up, freeing you from the weighted blanket. It never ceased to amaze you the ease with which she carried her tits around; the yoga and constant resistance training must have given her the back of a powerlifter.

“Oh yeah, did you see the card that came today?” You say, remember the mail on the coffee table.

“Another from the hospital? No.”

“Yeah, they're naming a room in the NICU after you.”

“Oh wow! We should celebrate! How about we get some ice cream?”

“It's always food with you. Sure.”

“Don't complain, all that milk you drink has to come from somewhere.”

~~~~~~ 

“Honey, I'm back! I got you a shake on the way!” You shout as you enter the front door. There's no answer. “Honey?” You try again.

“Ooooooh,” you hear your wife moan from the kitchen. Putting the groceries down by the door you rush in. Bea's on her yoga mat, the tattered remains of her latest sports bra hanging from sides. She's resting her body on her breast, using her toes to rock herself back and forth as she frantically rubs herself through her bike shorts, an expanding puddle of milk beneath her.

“Oh thank god your back babe,” she wines, “I need you right now!” Your cock instantly gets rock hard at the sight of your wife frantically clawing at the massive damp patch on her shorts, trying to open a path for you.

Desire overcomes you and your clothes fly off. Crouching down behind her, you slowly slide down the shorts, a feminine smell flooding your nose as you peel the soaked nylon off her dripping pussy. You line yourself up and slide your anxious member into her burning hot snatch. She moans as you insert and you feel every muscle in her body drawing you into her. 

“OoOooh god!” She pleads as you place your arms on her shoulders for support, the addition of your weight causing her to sink down, milk spraying from her nipples and further flooding the kitchen.

You begin to thrust, slowly at first, drawing shuddering moans from your wife with each stroke. Her plump ass and thighs shakes with each slap of your hips against hers, causing her to gasp and grunt. Her inner walls grip you tightly as you glide in an out of her, each fold of her velvety inside kissing you; every you make move comes with shot of pleasure, straight to your spine, your body shuddering every time you hilt. You almost feels like your legs would give out at any moment.

You quicken your pace, the pressure mounting in your shaft as your body desires to blast the cum your wife so desperately wants inside of her. Bea's vocalizations have been reduced to one long moan, broken up by periodic gasps. Her legs and arms have gone week, her tits being the only thing holding her up as she succumbs to the pleasure of being fucked while her nipples gush milk.

“Babe. I'm. Gonna. Come. Sooon,” her words hitch in her throat, only knocked loose by the shock of you colliding with her soft cheeks. Her words push you past the point of no return. Your thrusts reach a fever pitch as your rhythm breaks down; with one last push, you bury your self as deep as you can in your lover and the dam breaks.

Bea lets out an animalistic growl as she feels your seed fill her womb, her walls clamping down on your cock with all the energy left if her body. You watch as her hips and legs shake before both of your bodies give out. You both roll over onto the milk drenched floor gasping for breath. One of your lovers breasts falling on your stomach and the other landing somewhere by the dining set. She pulls your face towards her and gives you a long, loving kiss.

“That was incredible babe,” she says between gasps.

“I think that was the hardest I've ever cum. What just happened?”

“Babe, I was so horny all day,” she explains between pecking your face with kisses, “my bra broke when I was doing yoga, and my nipples felt so good rubbing against the mat, I wanted you so bad right then, but you were shopping and I couldn't help myself.”

“I just realized I didn't use protection,” you say, rolling onto your side and staring into her eyes. She responds with a look of love.

“I don't care.”

You cuddle up to her, relaxing with your wife in the milk bath. You probably weren't gonna get the security deposit back after this, but fuck this shitty apartment. 

~~~~~~ 

“It's official,” Bea declares, walking out of the bathroom with 3 positive pregnancy tests in her hands, “you knocked me up.”

“That's great!” you cheer, hugging her as close as her chest will allow.

“You know my tits are gonna get even bigger,” she jokes as she hugs you back.

“I couldn't ask for anything more.”


End file.
